


The Next Heir

by QueenScarfface



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarfface/pseuds/QueenScarfface
Summary: MC soon finds out that she's pregnant after coming back from their honeymoon! How will the rest of the RFA members react to the news?





	1. Mrs. MC Han

**Author's Note:**

> ((The title might change cause I didn't know what to name it yet xD )) it's also been a while since I used to write fanfiction so please forgive me if this first chapter is a little...meh.
> 
> And I don't believe I've ever written smut before so it might be lame now but I'll get better!

MC smiles as she steps out of the car as Driver Kim opens the door for her.

"Thank you, Driver Kim!"

Driver Kim chuckles softly and bows before handing her the three lunch boxes she prepared for Jumin and Jaehee. "Of course, it's my pleasure, Mrs. Han."

MC quickly makes her way into the building, greeting all works as she passes them by and takes the elevators up to Jumin's office. Frowning slightly as she sees poor Jaehee busy looking through piles of paperwork, not noticing her until she spoke up.

"Jaehee, have you eaten at all today?"

Jaehee gasps as MC placed the lunch on her desk, surprising her. "MC! Mr. Han didn't tell me that you were coming here…!

MC giggles. "That's because he doesn't know I'm here! And don't tell him I'm here, I wanna surprise him too…!"

Jaehee sighs and shakes her head a little before smiling. "Alright, just this once, MC and thank you for the lunch! There is so much work to be done since you two were gone for a month! But I'm relieved and surprised that he came to work today even though you two just got back yesterday."

"I'm so sorry, Jaehee. Is there anything I can help with?

Jaehee smiles and shakes her head. "Don't worry about all of this stuff. I can do it. But...he did start talking about starting another cat project because all this work is irritating him. So maybe…"

MC giggles and rolls her eyes. "Oh Jumin… I'll try and talk to him." Says goodbye to her before heading over to Jumin's office door and knocks on it gently before entering.

Jumin was sitting at his desk, looking very tense as he was going over some paperwork, not even bothering to look up.

"Assistant Kang, I don't believe I gave you permission to enter." He said coldly.

MC playfully pouts. "I guess if my husband doesn't want his lovely wife here. I guess I'll go back home~

Jumin quickly stands up, surprised to see her, and walks over to her and pulls her into a tight embrace as he leans down and kisses her deeply. MC giggles as she kisses him back.

"Hello to you too, Mr. Director~" she says teasingly as they finally pull away.

"You didn't tell me that you were coming to visit me."

"That's because I wanted to surprise you and Jaehee with lunch! And I knew you'd probably be busy, which I guessed right because poor Jaehee looks like she's drowning in all that paperwork…!" She looks over at his desk. "And so are you…"

Jumin deeply sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Someone messed up on some of the reports so now we're going through everything and correcting the mistakes. I didn't know being away for so long would give me so much work."

MC reaches over to fix his tie. "I can help if you'd like?"

Jumin shakes his head as he gently grips her hands and places them to his lips and kisses them. "I told you to live a selfish life, my love. You don't need to work at all. Only if it deals with planning for RFA party."

MC smiles at him softly. "I know but I want to help!" She looks up at him with her best puppy eyes. "Please~?"

Jumin chuckles before leaving down to kiss her again. "I still don't know how I was able to win you over…"

MC giggles before walking over to his desk as he orders someone to bring a spare chair for him as he insists that MC sits on his chair to be more comfortable.

They quickly get a lot of work done while they eat their lunch. They kept working until they heard a knock and Jaehee walks in.

"Mr. Han. MC. It's closing time."

MC smiles as she stretches her arms. "Thank you, Jaehee! Were you able to get your work done?"

Jaehee smiles and nods her head. "Yes I was! Thank you for the lunch, it was delicious and it gave me enough energy to finish everything!"

"That's great!" She stands up and lets Jumin put her coat on her before they head out to their car.

Jumin holds her close as he gently kisses her neck the whole ride back to the penthouse.

MC giggles, "Jumin! At least wait until we get into our room!"

Jumin pouts a little but obeys her and opens the door for her. They are instantly greeted by Elizabeth the 3rd.

"Hello Elizabeth! Sorry for not coming home so soon. I had to help your 'daddy' with his work." She giggles as Elizabeth meows and purrs as she rubs her head against MC's neck before setting her down.

Jumin pulls her close and leads her to their room. "Now we're finally alone…" he purrs as he kisses her neck as he starts to undress her.


	2. The Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC has an incident at the mall which leads her to find out that she's pregnant.
> 
> Sorry for posting the second chapter so late! I’m working on the third chapter as I post this!

MC groans and mumbles as she turns away from the window as the sunlight slowly peeks through the curtains and shines on her face.

Jumin chuckles from the other side of the room as he gets ready for work. “What was that, my love?”

“We need to get better curtains to block out the sunlight…”

Jumin chuckles again, “I’ll be sure to have Yoosung put in an order for some blackout curtains and have the maids replace them when they arrive to clean.”

MC finally turns around to look at him and pouts, “I’m suppose to pick out your tie…”

Jumin smiles softly as he walks over to her and leans down to kiss her forehead. “I know, my love, but unfortunately Assistant Kang is taking the day off today to be with you. So that means I’m left with Yoosung so I have to leave early so then he has enough time to prepare before the meeting starts.” He reaches over to caress her cheek before suddenly smirking. “Besides, you looked like you needed to rest some more to recover from last night.”

MC squeaks as she covers her face to hide the blush that starts to appear on her face. “J-Jumin! What if someone heard you!”

Jumin grips her hair and tilts her head back, still smirking. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that…” He purrs in her ear before kissing her deeply.

MC, still blushing, kisses him back and almost loses herself to him until Jumin’s cellphone starts ringing. He growls in frustration as he pulls out his phone and looks at it.

“Go, I don’t want you to be late for your meeting.”

Jumin sighs before kissing her once more and starts heading out of them room. “I’ll call you as soon as the meeting is over.”

MC waves bye before finally getting up and starts to get ready for the day.

**************************************************************

“Jaehee, let’s order this!” MC says as she points at the menu above them. “Oh and that one too!

Jaehee laughs, “You must be really hungry today!”

MC blushes an embarrassment, “The food just looks so yummy...I wanna try them all…”

Zen laughs, “No worries, I’ll buy anything for my two favorite ladies!”

Now it was Jaehee’s turn to blush as well. “You don’t have to do that...especially since we’re out celebrating for you because of your new role…!”

Zen smiles as he shakes his head. “Nope! I would not be a gentleman if I let you two pay for me! Now run along and sit down while I order the food!” He says as he turns them towards the tables.

MC takes Jaehee’s hand and leads her to an empty table and whispers, “He can keep us from buying the food but he can’t stop us from buying him a gift!”

Jaehee sighs as she sits down in defeat. “I guess so…”

MC waits a while before speaking again. “So...are you guys dating yet…?”

Jaehee gasps and looks around to make sure no one heard, even though the only people near them were MC’s bodyguards doing their job by keeping Zen’s fans and paparazzis at a distance to keep Zen and MC safe. More for MC since Jumin made her promise that she’d always have the bodyguards with her when she left the penthouse since they never caught the hacker.

“Don’t worry, no one can hear us.” MC says softly.

Jaehee slowly relaxes before looking over to where Zen is ordering food for them. “No...we’re not…”

“What?! Why not?! I thought you both admitted to having feelings for each other and then after having that one night with each other that you messaged me about…”

Jaehee blushes as MC remembers the text message that Jaehee had written about the night of hers and Jumin’s wedding. Jaehee had drank a little bit more than usual and Zen, being a gentleman, offered to take her to her hotel room. But as Zen was wishing her a goodnight, Jaehee had leaned up and kissed near his lips. When she realized what she had done, she started to stutter out an apology before Zen leaned down and kissed her back which led them to both confessing to their feelings to each other and spending the night together.

“We did but...we can’t be in a relationship...let alone a public relationship…”

“And why not? If you two like each other then you guys should-“

“His fans would never approve and...and it could hurt his reputation and none of us want that…”

MC looks over at Jaehee sadly and squeezes her hand gently. “I really want to say screw what the others think but...I understand...I still deal with hearing and seeing articles of people saying that someone like me, a low class, doesn’t deserve someone as high class like Jumin. That I’m just another gold digger that somehow found a way to trick Jumin…”

Jaehee squeezes MC’s hand gently. “I’m sorry that people still try to write horrible things about you… I’ll try harder to make sure they get taken down.”

MC shakes her head. “Don’t worry about it. You already have so much on your plate because Jumin and I were on a month long honeymoon. And while also helping Yoosung with his internship at C&R.” MC sighs. “I just need to learn to ignore it.”

“No MC, you shouldn’t have to-“

“Tada! The food has arrived!” Zen interrupts as he finally arrives with the food and places it in front of them. The smell of all the different food instantly hits MC and she quickly gets up and runs to the closest bathroom to throw up.

Jaehee rushes in after and holds MC’s hair up as MC throws up into the toilet. “MC, are you okay? S-should I call Mr. Han?”

MC quickly shakes her head. “N-no…!” Takes a few deep breaths and waits a few seconds to make sure she’s done throwing up before flushing the toilet. “I-I’m fine now…” MC walks over to the sink and rinses her mouth before looking up in the mirror to see Jaehee looking at her. “What…?”

“MC...when was your last cycle…?”

MC’s eyes slowly widen as she places her hand on her stomach as she realizes that she’s late.

“I’ll call Mr. Han and—“ Jaehee says as she pulls out her phone.

“No! I...Don’t call him yet...I want to be a hundred percent sure first...and if I am...then I want to be the one to tell him…”

Jaehee nods her head. “Okay, let’s go back to my house and I’ll have your private doctor meet us there. I’ll also make sure the bodyguards don’t call Mr. Han.”

MC smiles, “Thank you, Jaehee…”

**************************************************************

MC anxiously sits on Jaehee’s couch while holding her hands while Zen paces across the room as they wait for the results.

“Why is this taking so long?!” Zen sighs in frustration.

“Zen, can you please sit down? You’re making MC more anxious then she needs to be right now!”

Zen looks over at MC before finally sitting down. “Sorry…”

After a few minutes the doctor appears and smiles at MC. “Congratulations Mrs. Han! You’re pregnant!”

MC slowly starts to tear up happily as Zen gets up and thanks the doctor as he walks him out.

Jaehee smiles softly and hugs MC gently. “Congratulations MC! I’m so very happy for you!”

Zen comes up behind them and hugs them both. “Even though Trustfund Kid annoys me, I’m still very happy for you, MC.”

“Thank you…!” MC laughs softly as she wipes away her tears and hugs them back as she thinks about how she couldn’t wait to tell Jumin the good news when he arrived home after work.

But little did MC know that a reporter from a gossip article had followed them and was able to bribe the doctor into telling her about MC’s pregnancy. After that, the news spread throughout the city like wildfire.

**IS MRS. HAN PREGNANT?!**

**IS JUMIN HAN REALLY THE FATHER?!**

_ Exclusive pictures of Mrs. Han and her secret lover?! _


	3. Jumin Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin finds out and Jaehee and Zen talk about their relationship.

Jumin sighs heavily as he sits through another corporate meeting. Usually his father would be the one attending this meeting but he was still going to court finishing up the lawsuit he had against Glam Choi.

He glances over to his right to where Yoosung sat and was typing away into the laptop as he was taking in all the information that was being said. Jumin though himself lucky that Jaehee was able to train him quickly while he was away on his honeymoon. 

Jumin bit back a smile as he thought how happy MC would be if she were here to see him. But thought better of it because she’d be so happy that she would hug him really tightly and praise him. Jumin knows that the hug would be nothing more than a harmless hug but he wouldn’t be able to help it and get jealous of MC giving a different man any sort of attention instead of him.

Jumin glances down at the background photo on his phone and smiles softly since it’s a picture of MC on their wedding day, while she was holding onto Elizabeth the Third, before quickly looking back up when he hear Yoosung gasp. Everyone that was in the board meeting were either looking at their laptops, murmuring to each other as they look at him.

“J-Jumin…” Jumin looks over at Yoosung who slowly turns his laptop around so that Jumin could read the article that was on the screen. There were also pictures of MC, Jaehee, Zen and also of the personal doctor that he had hired for MC, entering the penthouse. And finally in big, bold letters:

**IS MRS.HAN PREGNANT?!**

** IS JUMIN HAN REALLY THE FATHER?! **

  
Exclusive pictures of Mrs.Han and her secret lover?! And a personal interview with Mrs.Han’s doctor!

Jumin tried to contain his anger as he skimmed through the article, snapping his pen in half as he reads that it was their personal doctor that had went and told the reporters everything.

“Jumin…” Yoosung says quietly, terrified by how Jumin looks right now.

“This is all for the meeting today. I’ll have my assistant reschedule a meeting so we can continue later.” Jumin quickly stands up which causes everyone else to stand up as well and bows as he storms out of the room. Yoosung quickly gathers his stuff and follows after Jumin.

“Jumin…is it…is it really true? Is MC really pregnant?”

“I don’t know. But whether it’s true or not I want that doctor fired. I want you to contact my lawyer and get him to contact the doctor’s lawyers. Also contact Jaehee and have her make the calls to figure out how to shut those damn articles up. I’m going home to my wife!” Jumin growls as he pulls out his phone and sends a message to Driver Kim and tell him to meet him in the front of the hotel to drive him to the penthouse.

As soon as he gets in the car he tries to call MC’s number but growls in frustration as it goes to voicemail instead.

“Drive faster, Driver Kim.”

“Yes, Mr.Han.”

* * *

Jaehee sighs as she hangs up after dealing with the press and gossip reporters.”Damn reporters.” She turns on the stove and starts to prepare some tea for when MC finally wakes up.

Zen frowns and walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

It’ll be okay, Jagiya…MC is a strong woman and even that trust fund kid will able to take care of her…”

Jaehee leans back against him and places her hands on top of his as she holds back her tears of frustration.

I should have paid more attention to the doctor. It’s all my fault.I failed as an assistant and as a best friend…”

Zen turns her around to face him and gently cups her face.

“Hey, don’t say that. This isn’t your fault, Jaehee. MC wouldn’t like to hear that you think that way about yourself either. Shit like this is bound to happen.” Zen wipes at the tears that fall down onto her cheek with his thumb. “Besides, you’re a smart, funny and a beautiful person…”

Jaehee smiles softly, “You’re too sweet, Zen.” 

Zen smirks, “I beg to differ. You’re the sweet one…” he leans in closer until his lips barely brush up against hers, “And…I’m craving something sweet right now…”

Jaehee blushes as she whispers, “But…y-your fans…!”

“I adore my fans but…I’d rather lose my career if it means that I can finally be happy by being with you…” he smiles softly before finally kissing her deeply.

Jaehee wants to protest but can’t help but lose to the side of her that wants him and kisses him back.

Zen smiles softly down at her when they pull apart and presses his forehead against hers as he runs his hands through her hair. “Have I told you that I love how long your hair has gotten?”

Jaehee blushes as she touches her hair, “Yes…many times. You’ll have MC to thank for that. She told Mr. Ha- I mean, Jumin that I should be allowed to grow out my hair if I wanted to.”

Zen scoffs, “I get why he wanted that as a requirement an order for anyone to get hired but still…it’s not right for any man to tall a woman to cut her hair short if she wants the job so that way there won’t be a scandal between the assistant and his father.”

“I don’t think the Chairman will be dating anyone soon…”

Zen nods his head, “True…but I can’t help but feel bad for the old man since he hasn’t been able to find a genuine woman to settle down with.” Zen smirks as he leans down to kiss her again. “I on the other hand have been very lucky…” Jaehee closes her eyes to kiss him again when suddenly the front door opens and they both jump apart as Jumin storms inside.

“Mr.Han!” Jaehee gasps.

“Where is she?” Jumin demands as he turns to them.

Zen quickly steps in front of Jaehee and crosses his arms, “I take it that you heard the news.”

“I don’t have time to talk to you right now. I need to see my wife.”

“She’s in the master bedroom, Mr.Han…” Jaehee speaks up from behind Zen.

Before Zen can say anything, Jumin leaves to their bedroom to find MC.

Zen rubs his forehead in frustration as Jaehee places a hand on his arm.

“Let’s go, Zen. They need to be alone while they talk.”

Zen sighs but nods his head as he gently holds her hand as they walk out.

* * *

Jumin opens the door and walks into the dark room. Elizabeth perks her head up when she sees him but doesn’t move from her spot, snuggled against MC’s neck. Jumin walks up to MC’s side of the bed and frowns when he looks down at her. He could tell that she had cried herself to sleep. He leans down and lightly presses kisses against her closed eyes, causing MC to stir and open her eyes.

“Hello, my love…”

MC quickly gets up and wraps her arms around him as she cries onto his shoulder. Jumin wraps an arm around her and lightly runs his fingers through her hair to calm her.

“I’m…I’m so s-sorry…!”

“Shh…there is no reason for you to apologize to me, my love. You did nothing wrong.”

MC pulls away to wipe her tears but Jumin cups her face gently and kisses her tears away instead.

“I…I wanted to surprise you…when you got home b-but…but now…everyone k-knows and…and not the gossip articles are…are saying,” Jumin leans down in and kisses her to stop her from talking.

“Enough, my love. Gossip articles cay try and say whatever they want but they will be severely punished for spreading false rumors about my wife. I already have my lawyers taking care of them and with that doctor as well. We will both find a better doctor for you.” He smiles softly, “and for our baby.”

MC smiles softly, “Our baby…”

Jumin returns her smile and places their hands on her belly. “Our baby…”

Both of their phones chime at the same time from the chatroom.

Yoosung: “MC is really pregnant?!”

707: Anyone wanna place bets on if it’s going to be a girl or a boy?!”

Jumin scoffs as MC just giggles and before she can reply back he takes away the phone and places both of them on the nightstand.

“You can talk to them later. Right now I want to have alone time with my wife and our baby,” Elizabeth meows at him, “and of course, with Elizabeth the Third.”

MC giggles as she lets Jumin pull her down onto the bed and holds her close as she pulls Elizabeth close to her as well.

Jumin waits until MC falls asleep before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I’m so sorry this took forever to post. I hope you’ll forgive me! 
> 
> Anyways, anyone wanna take a guess if the baby will be a boy or a girl?! Or maybe twins?! 🤗
> 
> Continue to stay safe out there! 💕


	4. The Perfect Family

To say that that Chairman Han was excited was an understatement. Jumin and MC invited him over for breakfast the following morning and announced the pregnancy news to him. He was so overjoyed that he started crying.

“This is just fantastic news! I’m going to be a grandpa!” Chairman Han says as he pulls Jumin into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, my son! You found yourself a lovely wife that is absolutely wonderful and you’re finally starting your own family!” He pulls away to wipe his tears, “I know that I haven’t been the perfect father for you and I deeply apologize for everything that I have done wrong and I hope...I hope you’ll forgive me some day.” 

Jumin still wasn’t used to expressing his feelings and showing emotions but after hearing his father’s apology MC could see his eyes gloss up before pulling his father into another tight hug. “Of course I forgive you...”

Seeing that happen in front of her made MC break down and start crying which ended up causing both Jumin and his father to start freaking out.

“M-MC! Are you okay, my love?!”

“Do we need to go to the hospital?!” Chairman Han asked as he started to pull out his phone to dial the ambulance.

“N-No, I’m sorry! Nothing’s wrong, I promise!” MC says as she let’s Jumin wipe her tears away. “It’s probably just the baby hormones! I’m just so happy!”

Chairman Han smiles in relief and walks up to her and gently grasps her hands and kisses her hands softly. “Thank you so much, my dear. You changed our lives for the better and I can’t thank you enough for bringing me and my son closer together. And most importantly, giving us a new life to love and cherish. You’re like the daughter I’ve always wanted.” MC starts crying even more as Chairman Han hugs her tightly.

After a while, when MC finally stops her crying, Chairman Han leaves, talking mostly to herself about all the things he should buy for when they baby arrives. Jumin and MC start getting ready to hangout with the rest of the RFA members and talk to several reporters, that are currently waiting outside of the penthouse, to put the rumors to rest and officially announce the pregnancy. 

MC tries her best to not let the articles get to her. Jumin also has been doing his best to reassure and kisses her hand gently as they stand in front of the reporters. He turns to them and clears his throat.

“I’d like to start off by thanking everyone for finding the time to meet with us on such short notice. My beautiful wife is pregnant and before you ask, yes, the baby is mine. These useless rumors that have been going around, accusing my wife of adultery and having a secret lover. I’ve been with my wife everyday and she is not that type of person. She does not need to be dealing or hearing any of this. I have lived most of my entire life in the public eye but my wife is still very new to this certain lifestyle and attention. So I hope you will all understand when I ask of you all to please; don’t stress my pregnant wife by writing unnecessary rumors. We’d like to be able to have a stress-free pregnancy. Thank you.”

He backs away slightly and motions for them to start asking their questions.

“Mr. Han, is it true that you will be suing the doctor that went behind patient and doctor confidentiality?”

“Yes I am. But that is all I can say about it until I’m done.”

“Mrs. Han! How far along are you?”

MC steps up and shyly loops a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m not so sure yet. I just found out recently but we will hopefully be finding out soon!”

“Are you hoping for a girl or a boy?”

“It doesn’t matter to me but if it’s a boy, I hope he’s as handsome as his father!” MC giggles.

“What about you Mr. Han?”

Jumin smiles as he looks down at MC and brings their interlocked hands up to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. “ I hope it’s a girl and that she’ll look as beautiful as my wife.” MC blushes and looks up at him lovingly as the reporters start snapping photos of them.

“But wouldn’t you want a son so that he could be the next heir to take over C&R after you?”

MC squeezes Jumin’s hand gently when she sees that he looked annoyed at the reporter that asked that question. Jumin squeezes her hand back gently before looking back at the reporter, giving him a cold stare. The reporter shrinks back.

“If we have a girl, she will be more than capable of running the company as any capable man.”

“Mrs. Han, what does your family think of the news? Have you told them?”

“And how come they didn’t attend your wedding? Where they not invited?”

“Are you and your family on bad terms? Do they not approve of you marrying someone of such high class as the Han family?”

MC flinches and tightens her grip on Jumin’s hand as she tries not to let her eyes swell up in tears. “I...I’m actually...an orphan. I don’t have any living family members...”

Jumin pulls her close and glares at all the reporters that asked those questions. But before he could say anything the rest of the RFA members appeared right beside them.

“We’re MC’s family now and we’re so happy for them!” Yoosung says as he hugs MC. Jumin tries not to glare at Yoosung only because it was making MC feel better.

The reporters were quick to notice how close Zen was to Jaehee and when they looked even closer they saw that he had his arm wrapped around her waist.

“Zen, are you in a relationship?!”

“Is she your girlfriend?!”

“How long have you been dating?”

MC gasps when she turns around to see that Zen indeed have his arm around Jaehee. Zen smiles at the cameras as he holds Jaehee closer to his side.

“Yes I am and this here my beautiful and smart girlfriend, Jaehee Kang! We just recently started dating but we’ve known each other for a longer time! She’s actually a member of the RFA with me. So I hope all my lovely fans will cherish her as I cherish her like I do and continue to support me and my hard work!”

“Now if you’ll excuse us, we’ll be on our way.” Jumin bows before he walks away with MC as the bodyguards open the car door for them. The reporters try taking pictures of them as Driver Kim drives off.

“Jumin, we could have waited and given the others a ride as well. We’re all going to the same place.” MC pouts.

“I’m sure that the others came in Seven’s car, my love.” Jumin says as he pulls her onto his lap and nuzzles her neck.

“Juuumin...! You can’t aways do that to try and get on my good side!”

Jumin smirks as he nips her neck gently and rubs her belly gently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just naturally showing my lovely wife, the mother of my unborn child some affection.”

MC giggles as he continues to nuzzle and holds back her moan as he nips her neck again. “W-we’re not far from the restaurant and I’d like to look presentable in front of our friends and in front of any reporters that happen to be there.” Jumin opens his mouth to say something but MC smirks as she continues, “Unless you want the men to get a glimpse of what I might look like in the privacy of our bedroom? Help them with their imagination of what it’ll be like if I was with them?”

Jumin glares and tightens his grip around her waist and growls deeply, “ No. That’s for my eyes and my eyes only.” He moves her dress a little and nips her shoulder, marking her. “You are mine.”

MC moans softly, “ Yes...that’s right. I belong to you and only you, my love. And you belong to me.”

Jumin kisses her before leaning over to her ear, “Don’t think that you won’t go unpunished when we return home later, Kitten.” MC shivers as she nods her head.

The car stops in front of a huge restaurant. Bodyguards lineup outside and opens the door for them. He gets out of the car and turns back and helps MC out of the car. As soon as she steps out Seven’s fast, flashy car stops right behind their car. MC giggles as Yoosung stumbles out of the car and holds his stomach as he hunches over, trying not to throw up. Zen exits out of the car, yelling at Seven as he helps Jaehee who almost looks sick like Yoosung.

“Just because you have a flashy sports car doesn’t mean that you have to drive super fast and all crazy! Yoosung is over there about to throw up and what about me and Jaehee! My fans will hunt you down if anything happens to my appearance and I’m sure Jumin and MC would hate it if anything happened to Jaehee!”

Seven just laughs it off and hugs the hood of his car. “Don’t listen to the big, handsome meanie, babe! He just doesn’t understand that you’re meant to be driven fast, baby!”

“Ugh, stop calling you car creepy names like baby and babe! It’s weird!” 

Jumin rolls his eyes and leads MC into the restaurant. “Let’s let them figure this out. We need to get you something to eat.” MC giggles as she follows him in but gasps when they see V standing there smiling at them without his sunglasses.

“V!” MC runs over and hugs him, “What are you doing here?!” 

V laughs as he hugs her back, “ I couldn’t just stay away when I heard that my best friend and his lovely wife were expecting a baby! I had to come and congratulate you!”

Jumin walks up and hugs V and smiles “Thank you, Jihyun. It’s nice to have you here to celebrate with us.”

“I wouldn’t dare miss it!”

MC looks up at V, “V, you’re not wearing your glasses...did you...?”

V smiles and nods his head, “After you guys had left for your honeymoon I went and got surgery done to fix my eyesight.”

MC tears up as she hugs him again. “I’m so happy!”

V hugs her back before pulling away when everyone else finally enter the restaurant, “Now let’s go celebrate!

***************************************************************************************

The entire day is spent celebrating inside of the restaurant with the whole RFA members. MC smiles as she watches all of them talking amongst each other.

Jumin leans in to her ear, “Is everything okay, my love?”

MC nods her head, “I was just thinking of something?”

“And what were you thinking about?”

“I was just thinking of how lucky I am. I was always alone ever since my parents passed away and I never thought I’d end up having a family of my own. But hearing Yoosung say that the RFA members are my family now...it just made me so happy! I’m so glad I stumbled upon the chatroom that day. It was dangerous of me to listen to the hacker but I have new friends who are now my family and I met you...the love of my life. And now, the father of our child. You and everyone else have given me everything that I could ask for and I wouldn’t change it for the world!”

Jumin smiles at her lovingly, “We should be the ones to say that we’re lucky...you brought back the light in our lives. We were all suspicious of you and you didn’t hold it against us when Jihyun told us to trust you. Yoosung and Seven’s friendship with Jihyun is better now, Jaehee and Zen are happier now together which I’m sure you helped. I’m sure it’s also because of you Jihyun finally agreed to getting the eye surgery. And finally me, you made me more human. You helped untangle these knots of threads that I had in my mind. You make everyone’s life turn for the best. We owe you so much.”

MC smiles as her eyes start to tear up. Jumin leans in and kisses her forehead gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my love.” Jumin looks at his watch, “It’s getting late, so we should pull Jaehee and Jihyun aside so then we can ask them our question.”

MC nods her head and stands up with him. She pulls Jaehee to the side as Jumin brings V as well.

“So what did you want to ask us?” V asks as he stands beside Jaehee.

MC nervously twiddles her thumbs, “Um...so...I’m pregnant and...and we...” She looks up at Jumin so then he could help her.

Jumin chuckles softly and pulls her close as he looks back at V and Jaehee, “MC and I were wondering if you two would do us the honor of being the god parents to our child.”

Jaehee gasps and tears up as she nods her head and hugs MC tightly who tears up as well and hugs her back. “Of course! Thank you so much for choosing me!”

V smiles and hugs Jumin, “I’m honored you picked me as well. I will be more than happy to be the god father! Thank you!”

When it was time to leave, everyone hugged and said goodbye. Jaehee and MC making plans to go shopping later for baby stuff. Jumin smiles lovingly as he watches them. He was really happy to be starting a family with MC and with the RFA members included it truly was the perfect family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry that this was late! A lot of things came up but I’m going to start the first draft of the next chapter now. Hopefully the California heat this weekend doesn’t stop me!


End file.
